


First Impressions

by curiously_me



Series: The Other Winchester 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan meets Castiel for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

One minute I'm in my own little heaven, agreeing to do whatever this slime ball of an angel wants (I guess even angels are dicks). I just want to see my mom again. I miss her. And the next moment, I'm nearly suffocating, I'm blind and deaf... I think I'm underground.

As I struggle upwards (I hope) through the dirt, I hear and feel a huge concussion blast. A bomb? Explosion? I don't know, but whatever it is seems to loosen the ground above me. God, I pray they didn't send me back into the middle of a war.

I must be close the the surface, I can hear the sounds of fighting and I hope it doesn't have anything to do with me.

I am so damn tired. Let me tell you right now that digging your way **out** of your own grave is definitely no the easiest thing to accomplish. You'd think if the angels were going to go to all the trouble to resurrect a person, they'd at least give them a fighting chance... I guess not.

The fighting seems to stop and as I lose consciousness I hear footsteps come closer, feel a strong hand grasp my own and pull. The last thing I see is a pair of luminescant silver grey wings and the man they obviously belong to. His gaze locked onto mine as darkness descended and all I could think was, 'Beautiful. Strong. Proud.'

* * *

~~~Castiel~~~

Something big was happening. Whatever it was had the Host all a buzz with news of the event.

 _'Another has been raised.'_ They said, over and over again and Castiel wondered just who had been ressurected.

Dean had been the last and it was Castiel who knit his body back together, repairing the damage caused by the hellhounds and three months in the earth. Castiel was one of only three angels who'd been granted this knowledge, this power to create and mend human flesh so carefully sculpted by their Father.

He left Dean and Sam at Bobby's house and flew as fast as he could. He recognized the power used in this and feared for the human Zacchariah had returned to earth. In the eyes of Castiel's former superior, they would only be useful for a short time.

It doesn't take long for Castiel to beat the angels sent to retrieve this human. He stands for a moment, in shock at the still unfamiluar pain of murder; it hurts each and every time he has to fight his brethren and he hates doing it, but he knows there is no other option.

Movement in the ground catches his eye and Castiel reaches out, taking the grasping hand in his own and _pulling_ until he can see the human in broad daylight. He is shocked by the human, the boy who is surely no older than eighteen, and the deep, desperate scars carved into his soul. No human should have scars like this... Castiel has only seen their kind once before, on a demon who had knowledge heaven - Zaccariah - needed.

And then the boy's eyes are open and Castiel can see fear and awe in the hazel orbs, but there is also a kindness and strength.

'Hurt (young), Tired (sweet), Broken (worthwhile)' Castiel thinks as he hurries back to Bobby's.

 **  
**

* * *

**  
**

END


End file.
